memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Wing
| number=1| author=Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels| series=''Titan| date=October 2379 to January 2380| format=Paperback| published=April 2005| publisher=Pocket Books| pages=359| price=$7.99| ISBN=ISBN 0743496272| altcover= | ||stardate = 56941.1 to 56979.5}} '''Taking Wing' is a Star Trek: Titan novel by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels published by Pocket Books in 2005. It is the first novel in the Titan series and centers around the introduction of some regular characters and the Titan's first mission. Publisher's description From the back cover THE BEGINNING OF A NEW STAR TREK ODYSSEY After almost a decade of strife against foes such as the Borg, the Cardassians, the Klingons, and the Dominion, the United Federation of Planets is at the dawn of a new era. Starfleet is renewing its mission of peaceful exploration, diplomacy, and the expansion of knowledge. Among the starships spearheading that endeavor is the ''U.S.S. Titan'', commanded by Captain William T. Riker and manned by the most biologically varied and culturally diverse crew in Starfleet history. But their mission does not begin according to plan. In the wake of Star Trek Nemesis, Praetor Shinzon, slayer of the Romulan Senate, is dead. The power vacuum created by his demise had put the Romulan Star Empire, longtime adversary of the Federation, at the brink of civil war. Competing factions now vie for control of their fragmenting civilization, and if the empire should fall, that entire area of the galaxy may destabilize. To restore order to the region, Titan's long-anticipated mission of exploration is delayed as Starfleet assigns Riker to set up power-sharing talks among the Romulan factions. But even as the first tentative steps are taken toward building a new Romulus, the remnants of the Tal Shiar, the dreaded Romulan intelligence service, are regrouping behind the scenes for a power play of their own. With no other help available, Riker and the Titan crew become the last hope to prevent the quadrant from falling into chaos. Summary References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Bralik • Axel Bolaji • Olivia Bolaji • Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • Se'al Cethente Qas • Zurin Dakal • Feren Denken • Donatra • Durjik • Eviku • Fo Hachesa • Jaza Najem • K'chak'!'op • Kachrek • Ranul Keru • Khegh • Geordi La Forge • Aili Lavena • Nidani Ledrah • Mekrikuk • Moreno • Kenneth Norellis • Alyssa Ogawa • Onnta • Pardek • Melora Pazlar • Noah Powell • Xin Ra-Havreii • Bowan Radowski • Sariel Rager • Shenti Yisec Eres Ree • Rehaek • William T. Riker • William Ross • Koasa Rossini • Paolo Rossini • Rriarr • Savalek • Sorok • Gian Sortollo • Spock • Suran • T'Lirin • T'Rel • T'Sevek • Tal'Aura • Tebok • Tesruk • Tomalak • Torath • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale • Worf, son of Mogh • Xiomek Amarcan • Louis Armstrong • Nanietta Bacco • Julian Bashir • Tangre Bertoran • Data • Sean Hawk • Iloja of Prim • Kathryn Janeway • James T. Kirk • Koval • Martok, son of Urthog • N'Gathan • Neral • Jean-Luc Picard • Andrew Powell • Erik Pressman • Rom • Shinzon • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Tai'lun • Talkath • • Vkruk • Zek • Min Zife Starships and vehicles : • • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( runabout) • • (Miranda-class) • Romulan bird-of-prey • • (Miranda-class) • ( ) • ( ) ( ) • Calypso II (captain's yacht) • Scimitar ( ) Locations :Utopia Planitia • Great Bloom • Remus • Romulus • Apnex Sea • Ehrie'fvil • Ki Baratan (Dartha) • Aekhhwi'rhoi • Hall of State • Ira'sihaer • Senate Dome • South Quarter • Vikr'l Prison • Rarathik District • Leinarrh Bajoran wormhole • Cardassia • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Gemworld • hi'Leyi'a • Leinarrh • Pacifica • Pelagia • Primus IV • Rarathik District • Starbase 185 Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Efrosian • Elaysian • Human • Ferengi • Klingon • Reman • Romulan • Vulcan Lipul • Prophets States and organizations Klingon Empire :Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Diplomatic Corps Romulan Star Empire :Imperial War College • Reman Irregulars • Kepeszuk Battalion • Romulan Senate • Senate Intelligence Committee • Unification movement United Federation of Planets :Federation Diplomatic Corps • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence Other references :aehkhifv • aelaehih'bili're • Andorian tuber root • Armistice of 2160 • asinolyathin • Bajoran religion • Battle of Rigel • Dominion War • Efros Delta • elaminite • Erebus • Exalted Ones • eyhon • gagh • honey beetle cluster • Honor Blade • hveinn • Jolan'tru • Kaferian apple glaze • kahs-wan • Kheh • Kolinahr • 'lai • levithi nut • Lycossan reuben sandwich • Maporian rib-eye • morphenolog • neuromuscular adaptation • Nhaidh • Orion beer • oskoid frond • Peratheline • ruatinite • salad • serialist poets • Treaty of Algeron • uhlan • veraku • waith • Surak's Analects • triptacederine • Axioms Appendices Background information * The German translation of this novel was released by Cross Cult in 2008. It was translated by Stephanie Pannen. * This book also includes concept notes for the ''Luna''-class starships, as part of the rules for 2005 design contest (won by Sean Tourangeau). Related Stories * }} - This story follows on from the events of the film's story, taking place a month later. Images takingWing.jpg|Cover image. taking Wing no titles.jpg|Cover art by Cliff Nielsen. taking Wing - German cover.jpg|German language edition cover image. deannaTakingWing.jpg|Deanna Troi. remanTroopsTakingWing.jpg|Reman soldiers. praetorHirenSenateTakingWing.jpg|Hiren and the Romulan Senate. donatraTakingWing.jpg|Donatra. captRikerTakingWing.jpg|William T. Riker. preybirdPostDissolutionTakingWing.jpg|Romulan Star Empire preybird insignia. Timeline The novel runs from December of 2379 through January 2380. | prevdate1=Missing in Action| nextdate1=Star Trek: Nemesis| date2=2379 | prevdate2=Final Flight| nextdate2=Star Trek: Nemesis | date3=2379 | prevdate3=Star Trek: Nemesis | nextdate3=A Time for War, A Time for Peace | |beforea = Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Two |author = Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels|aftera = The Red King|prevMB = A Time for War, A Time for Peace |nextMB = The Red King }} External links * Category:Books Category:Titan novels